Verlassenheit
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: ExS - Bajó del coche y su mano fue delicadamente tomada por una mano masculina, subió su rostro naturalmente maquillado y pudo observar a plenitud el misterio escondido en los zafiros brillantes frente a ella.


**Summary:**_ExS - Bajó del coche y su mano fue delicadamente tomada por una mano masculina, subió su rostro naturalmente maquillado y pudo observar a plenitud el misterio escondido en los zafiros brillantes frente a ella._

**Verlassenheit.**

**By: **_Kasumi._

_¿Qué es la soledad?_

_Soledad…complicada palabra. La considero mi mejor amiga pero a veces me embarga el miedo de que mi mejor amiga se convierta en mi peor enemiga._

_Estoy hastiada de que todas las personas me digan que después de la tempestad viene la calma. No se ni en que parte estoy: ¿a caso en la hermosa oscuridad, el silencio y el encierro que con sus brazos fríos pero cálidos a la ves abrazan a sus hijos…los hijos de la noche?, ¿o en el calor del brillante sol bajo del cual muy pocas veces se puede gozar de un poco de paz?_

_Me siento tan confundida…_

_¿Es tan malo querer estar en silencio sin que nadie moleste repitiendo tu nombre cuantas veces sea necesario para que voltees y le pongas atención a sus palabras vanas y estúpidas que poco importan?_

_Me pregunto si lo que siento es el profundo sufrimiento que provoca la soledad en la que me siento en casa. _

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo a estar sola? Mi respuesta, objetada luego de largas noches de insomnio, es que mis sentimientos se están dejando llevar después de muchos años de voluntaria represión. _

_Mi miedo es patético, pues no le temo a la muerte sino al sufrimiento al que arrastra el sentirse abandonada, hecha a un lado por los amigos y familiares._

_¿Existe la soledad? ¿Por qué se empeñan en decir que nunca estamos solos porque Dios no hace compañía?...entonces ¿Por qué existe la palabra "soledad"?, ¿Qué significado oculto tiene esa simple palabra?_

_Y la tristeza llega a mi ventana todas las madrugadas, haciéndome derramar, en contra de mi voluntad, abundantes lagrimas. Recuerdos que azotan mi mente y la falta de alguien perdido._

_¿Alguna vez se han sentido…desplazados?_

-. ¿Sakura…?

La habitación de Sakura Kinomoto se abrió abruptamente. La mirada verde esmeralda de la joven periodista se dirigió a su interlocutor y sin pensarlo mucho, sonrió.

Si bien había cambiado mucho, su mirada seguía igual de inocente y expresiva. Su cabello ahora estaba largo y lacio de un color castaño y que dejaba unos pequeños mechones rebeldes caer por su rostro armónico. Su piel se notaba simple vista que era suave y, aunque estuviera sentada frente al computador, se notaba que era alta y de esbelta figura.

-. ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó una vez llegando a la conclusión de que el chico que la miraba fijamente no iba a mediar palabra si ella no preguntaba.

-. Solo...

Y la mirada verde esmeralda se oscureció. ¿Quién diría que esta mujer de 23 años era la misma niña dulce y cándida de hace siete años? Siete largos años que tuvieron el poder suficiente de hacerla reconsiderar su dulce e ingenua actitud.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Caminaban tranquilamente por las desoladas callejuelas del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda. Hacia mucho tiempo ya que habían capturado las cartas Clow y convertido en cartas Sakura. El mundo estaba en equilibrio y ella, junto con sus fieles amigos, podía disfrutar de una adolescencia normal._

_Tomoyo Daidouji iba a su lado. Habían crecido, la chica de suaves y largos cabellos azabaches llevaba su mirada baja. Esto no hizo más que extrañar a la castaña que la miraba con curiosidad._

_Sus labios se abrieron para verse callados por la voz de su mejor amiga._

_-. Tenemos que hablar, Sakura – su voz fue tan vacía que Sakura detuvo su andar, haciendo que Tomoyo parara también y quedaran frente a frente._

_-. Me asustas, Tomoyo – confesó - ¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó preocupada._

_Tomoyo bajó de nuevo la mirada y Sakura dedujo que ahí había gato encerrado._

_-. No es el lugar, ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa para hablar tranquilas? – Vio la duda en la mirada de Kinomoto y volvió a hablar – puedes usar mi teléfono para telefonear a tu padre para que le avises que llegaras unos minutos tarde – prepuso – es urgente… - suplicó._

_Y eso fue suficiente. Sakura no pudo resistir la preocupación y sin preguntar nada mas, sumiéndose así en un incomodo y extraño silencio mientras se encaminaron a la Mansión Daidouji._

…_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-. ¿Que sucede? – preguntó intimidada por el silencio.

-. Me ausentaré por algunos días.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Tomoyo había pedido que les llevaran Té a la habitación. _

_-. "Eso no es una buena señal" – se dijo a si misma, Sakura._

_Una vez cómodas en la habitación de la amatista, se acomodaron en la pequeña salita que se adjuntaba. La incomodidad de Tomoyo era casi palpable y Sakura no sabia exactamente que hacer en dado caso. _

_El solo hecho de pensar que algo malo podía ocurrirle a su prima le revolvía el estomago y la mantenía en una intriga por la anormal actitud._

_-. ¿Y bien…? – la incitó a hablar._

_-. De lo que te quiero hablar es de algo muy delicado, querida Sakura – suspiró – por eso te pido un favor._

_La castaña asintió sin siquiera pensarlo._

_-. Te pido que dejes que yo hable, que te explique todo… y pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que eres mas que mí amiga, mi prima… tu eres mi hermana, Sakura – los ojos de Tomoyo nadaban en sus lagrimas. Lagrimas que decidió retener._

_-. Te lo…prometo – respondió desconcertada por tal increíble favor._

_-. Al final serás tu la que decidirá el futuro de nuestra amistad, no me prometas nada a horita._

_Sakura se asustó más. ¿Su amistad estaba en juego?_

_Se puso de pie como un resorte y miró ceñuda a Tomoyo._

_-. Si lo que tienes que decirme compromete nuestra amistad, Tomoyo, no quiero saberlo – sentenció, muy segura de que eso era lo mejor._

_Tomoyo negó levemente con la cabeza, se puso de pie frente a su prima, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó, sin mucho esfuerzo, a sentarse._

_-. Esto es muy difícil para mí, por favor escúchame – suplicó – escúchame antes de que me acobarde y decida no decirte nada por este miedo y la culpabilidad que recorre por mis venas._

_Se volvió a sentar. Estaban una frente a la otra. El silencio era sepulcral e incomodo hasta que la suave voz de Tomoyo lo interrumpió._

_-. Mi madre, hace poco, hizo un viaje a Beijin, lugar cede y neutro donde se dio a cabo una reunión importante con unos inversionistas interesados en el emporio – empezó – aprovechando su estancia allá, decidió hacer algunas visitas a unos viejos amigos de la familia. Se encontró con una mujer que desde cuando eran niñas, junto con tu madre, jugaban en el jardín de la antigua mansión Amamiya._

_Sakura estaba confundida. ¿Que tenia que ver eso con su valiosa amistad? Pero decidió no preguntar, eso debía ser importante para Tomoyo._

_-. El punto es… - cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sintió la mano de Sakura en su rodilla, en una clara señal de apoyo – el punto es que el hijo de esa mujer – sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y finas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas – es mi prometido, Sakura – abrió sus ojos por fin para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de Sakura – el matrimonio beneficia a las dos familias – explicó, respiró hondo y siguió con la peor parte - ¿no me preguntas…quien es?_

_-. ¿Quién es? – preguntó por inercia._

_-. Su nombre es Xiao Lang Li – volvió a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, esperando cualquier reacción – él viene el sábado para oficializar el compromiso – terminó - ¡Sakura lo siento tanto!_

_Y la bomba estallo al abrir sus orbes y observar las lagrimas a punto de salir de las bonitas esmeraldas. Sakura estaba quieta, sin hacer nada. En shock._

_No tenia idea de cómo reaccionar. El amor de su vida, el que había prometido regresar por ella y ser felices para siempre. Él, al que ella tanto amaba. Él, se iba a casar con su mejor amiga, con su prima, con su hermana._

_-. "¿Qué hago?" – se preguntó internamente – yo…_

_Tomoyo la vio expectante._

_-. Tengo que irme, dije que no llegaría muy tarde, buenas noches Tomoyo – y salió corriendo._

_Dejó a Tomoyo con un nudo en la garganta descargado con un desgarrador sollozo que Sakura pudo escuchar hasta las escaleras por las que bajaba y se disponía a abrir la puerta. Se detuvo en el umbral y dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima. _

…_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-. ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó mas calmada.

-. A casa de la abuela – respondió - ¿Qué hacías?

-. Escribiendo algo y recordando – respondió con simpleza, como si aquello no le doliera.

Él la vio preocupado y avanzó hasta sentarse en la cama de ella.

-. ¿Qué sucedió aquella noche? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-. Corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección a mi casa – respondió con voz vacía, carente de cualquier emoción.

Se sentó al lado de él y prosiguió.

-. Entre mas pensaba, mas corría tratando de olvidar, tratando de despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla en la que Tomoyo y Shaoran se casarían. Mi mente estaba inundada de pensamientos que me hacían derramar lágrimas hasta ya no poder más. Veía todo empañado, no podía seguir corriendo y fue ahí cuando caí sentada en una de las esquinas cerca ya de mi casa.

» Alguien me tomó de los hombros, abrazándome y dándome algo de calor. Recuerdo que era una noche fría y yo temblaba un poco. Lloré largo rato en el hombro de aquel desconocido sin siquiera ver su rostro. Me calmé un poco y al querer darle las gracias se me vino el mundo abajo: era él.

El impulso me ganó y lo besé. Él se separó delicadamente de mí y ofreció llevarme a mi casa, yo dije que no quería, eso solo me haría pensar en el asunto y volví a besarlo. Para mi era imposible pensar que él no sería para mí y esa noche, en el departamento de él, me entregue en cuerpo y alma… le pedí mil veces que me dijera que aquello era un sueño, pero él siempre decía lo mismo.

-. ¿Qué decía? – preguntó.

-. Que aquello no era un sueño, que él no podía cambiar la situación aunque quisiera, los tramites legales ya estaba firmados por los padres de ambos.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Despertó confundida. El cuerpo le dolía tremendamente y al verse acostada en el pecho de Shaoran Li se sintió dichosa, sin recordar la cruel realidad a la que se tendrían que enfrentar._

_Lo observó durante largo rato y de nuevo fue azotada con los recuerdos. Recogió sus cosas y salió del lugar huyendo. En poco tiempo llegó a su casa, ignoró olímpicamente a su hermano y a su padre que se vieron extrañados entre si._

_El pequeño Kero la observaba pensativo, demasiado para la impulsiva naturaleza del guardián solar. Los brillantes ojitos negros la miraron con preocupación mal disimulada._

_Sakura rodó sus ojos. Lo ultimo que quería era la lastima de los demás. Se tiró en su cama boca abajo sin mediar palabra alguna, sin sollozar._

_-. Sakurita…_

_Y no hubo respuesta, la mirada verde estaba posada en la pared a la que estaba pegada la cama._

_-. Ayer fui a casa de Tomoyo y me lo contó todo – dijo acercándose un poco a su ama – lloró toda la noche – y al ver que ni el hecho de que la amatista sufriera hacia reaccionar a Sakura se preocupó aun mas – ¿en donde estuvo, ama?_

_-. Con Li – respondió secamente – déjame sola, tengo que vestirme para ir al colegio._

_La inmovilidad de Kerberos desesperó a Sakura, que ya se había levantado._

_-. ¡Fuera de aquí! – gritó furiosa._

_Aquello fue suficiente para que el peluchito saliera volando rápidamente._

_**O…o…O**_

_La frialdad se albergó en Sakura durante toda la semana siguiente. Los sentimientos no hacían mella en aquella alegre niña. Las personas que la querían habían tratado de averiguar, por todos los medios posibles, averiguar por que el cambio de actitud, pero poco o nada fue lo que lograron._

_Sakura estaba sumamente cerrada al mundo exterior. La preocupación era creciente a cada minuto que pasaba pero al parecer la pequeña Kinomoto no lo notaba…o no quería notarlo. _

_**A veces pienso que eso de estar inconsciente y alejarse de la realidad no es tan mala idea.**_

_**Te mentiría si te dijera que la noticia que me ha dado Tomoyo no me ha dolido. He cambiado, mucho. Me duele verlos juntos en las mañanas y me veo obligada a pensar que el lugar que ahora ocupa ella me pertenece a mí, solo a mí. No he hablado con ninguno de los dos después de aquella noche… y luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¡oh Dios!**_

_**Lamento tener que aburrirte con este cuento tan estúpido, pero ya no puedo más. No te quitaré mas tu valioso tiempo. Pase lo que pase, no digas nada. Y por favor, no te tomes la molestia de responder.**_

_**Te quiero mucho, amigo.**_

_**Gracias. **_

_**Sakura Kinomoto.**_

_Cerró la carta y se dispuso a enviarla._

_**O…o…O**_

_-. ¿A que se refería con "después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?" - se preguntaba._

_Leía la carta con preocupación, raro en la reencarnación del gran Mago Clow._

_-. ¿Sucede algo malo, amo? – preguntó Nakuru entrando a la biblioteca de la mansión Hiiragizawa._

_-. No se si sea malo, pero esta carta contiene palabras perturbadoras – Nakuru lo vio con curiosidad – muy perturbadoras para que vengan dirigidas de Sakura Kinomoto._

_Nakuru abrió los ojos en señal de asombro._

_-. ¿Recibió una carta de la ex Card Captor? – preguntó Spi entrando detrás de Nakuru._

_-. Si, y me preocupa – respondió observando fijamente el gran ventanal._

_Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio neutral. Todos pensaban y no encontraban soluciones. Nakuru y Spinel no las encontraban porque no sabían el contenido de la carta y Eriol no las encontraba porque la preocupación le nublaba la mente._

_-. ¿Por qué…? - empezó a cuestionar la guardiana lunar - ¿Por qué no hace un pequeño viaje a Tomoeda y así ve como están las cosas mas de cerca? – preguntó temerosa._

_Llevaban días diciéndole a Eriol que se tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones. Se lo habían pedido hasta el cansancio pues el muchacho solo se la pasaba estudiando hasta en su tiempo libre._

_Eriol la vio pensativo. Era una buena idea y así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro._

_-. Bien, mañana parto hacia Japón, avísale a mamá y a papá, por favor Nakuru._

_Dio la orden y salió de la estancia con paso apresurado. Estaba preocupado por Sakura, pero también por las cartas. Una depresión aguda de la joven podría afectarlas gravemente._

_**...Fin del Flash Back.**_

-. Tu no vas a casa de la abuela – le dijo, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-. No, no voy a casa de la abuela – confirmó.

Ella lo vio con algo de recelo por la inválida mentira de él, esperando una explicación creíble, por lo menos.

-. Me ausentaré por algunos días pues saldré del país – informó, acariciando el cabello castaño de ella con su mano.

-. Ya veo – fueron las únicas palabras de Sakura mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la computadora en la que estaba escribiendo.

Él la vio alejarse con pesar. Le dolía verla así y se había propuesto sacarla de ese deprimente estado. Pues si bien ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, necesitaba de su ayuda. Miles de pensamientos azotaron su mente y los recuerdos lo siguieron invadiendo.

-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó con cautela.

Ella se dio vuelta, ya sentada en la silla de su mesa de trabajo. Lo vio dudosa y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-. ¿Por qué conmigo no eras…? – Se detuvo, pues no encontraba la forma de formular la pregunta - ¿Por qué me tratabas diferente?

Y fue en ese momento cuando el cambio en ella se efectuó.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Los días siguieron pasando en Tomoeda. Casi todos estaban acostumbrados a la nueva actitud de la Cazadora de Cartas, dándose sus excepciones como lo eran Yue y Kerberos._

_El sol salió esa mañana como de costumbre y el viento anunció la venida próxima de la época otoñal. _

_Un deje de tranquilidad se podía respirar en la humilde casita amarilla de los Kinomoto. Sakura, como era su poca costumbre, se levantó a ver la televisión mientras su hermano y su padre hacían el desayuno._

_Y el timbre sonó esa mañana._

_Sakura hizo caso omiso. _

_Fujitaka se asomó por la cocina y al verla sentada todavía bajó la mirada._

_-. Sakura, hija, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de abrir la puerta? – preguntó amablemente mientras el timbre hacia su segunda aparición._

_Sin decir nada, la chica se levanto de su cómodo sofá a abrir la dichosa puerta ¿Quién es tan tonto como para venir tan temprano de visita?_

_Touya escuchó la puerta siendo abierta y su padre estaba lavando los trastes sucios y luego un grito, proveniente de la menor, se escuchó._

_Preocupados, corrieron al pasillo solo para encontrarse una escena fuera de lo común teniendo en cuenta las últimas dos semanas._

_El hermano mayor no se decidió en hacer desaparecer su asombro al ver unos profundos ojos azules pertenecientes al chico que Sakura abrazaba fervientemente. Sin querer interrumpir, su padre lo jaló hasta la cocina._

…_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-. No quiero seguir hablando sobre el tema – cortó - ¿Por qué tanto interés, ahora, sobre el tema? – preguntó, falsamente hastiada.

-. No estas haciendo bien, Sakura.

-. ¡Ese es mi problema, Eriol! – Estalló contra él - ¿Por qué las repentinas preguntas, por que te interesa tanto después de tantos años?

Eriol apretó su mirada y se puso súbitamente de pie, caminando hasta ella a paso decidido. Al llegar, Sakura quedó atrapada entre él y el respaldar de la dichosa silla, pues Eriol la había encerrado apoyando sus manos en las braceras.

-. Te pregunto por el simple hecho de que quiero que lo superes – y la vio querer replicar y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios rojos y carnosos.

De inmediato se irguió y tomo una de las finas manos de Kinomoto para que ella también se pusiera de pie y así lo hizo.

Nerviosa por la insistente mirada, lo enfrentó y un leve e imperceptible sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas y él sonrió de medio lado.

-. Te pregunto… - susurró, respirando el mismo aire que ella y deslizando su mano por la estrecha cintura – porque me importas – confesó, por fin.

-. ¿Qué estas hacien…? – y la pregunta quedó inconclusa.

Un beso tierno, suave y a la vez pasional interrumpió su pregunta, primero abrió mucho sus ojos, pero después se relajó y dejó que su cuerpo y corazón actuaran, sin hacerle caso a su mente. Eriol se fue separando lentamente de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, los fue abriendo poco a poco, dejando ver por un instante el brillo que tenían hace apenas unos días, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial.

En silencio, el hombre que la tenia entre sus brazos le pidió disculpas y ella sonrió al verlo caminar hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-. Tu sabes la verdad, Sakura, pero ellos no – se regresó, y sobre el colchón dejó un sobre blanco hueso exquisitamente decorado para después salir definitivamente.

Sakura quedo viendo el sobrecito extrañada. Vio que estaba habían unas letras cursivas en dorado y lo tomó entre sus manos para leer lo que decía y la sangre que corría por sus venas se congeló.

_**Sr. Eriol Hiiragizawa y esposa.**_

_**Presente.**_

Se apresuró a abrirlo, rogando por que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas y al leer apresuradamente, retuvo el aliento por largos segundos.

-. No puede ser… - se dijo, mientras tiraba el papel a la cama y salía corriendo detrás del ojiazul.

Se detuvo en el pasillo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras se apoyaba a una de las paredes. Abrió los ojos de nuevo dejando de privar al mundo de sus hermosas esmeraldas y sintió el escozor en ellos antes de sentir como las lágrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas. Se dejo caer a su peso, quedando sentada en el piso y llorando en silencio.

-. ¿Ama Sakura…?

-. ¡Vete de aquí, Spinel! – ordenó en un tono mas de suplica al feroz guardián en su verdadera forma.

-. Los guardianes no tienen la culpa, Sakura – y se sintió segura al momento en el que el atlético cuerpo de Eriol la envolviera en un abrazo.

Se desahogó en ese pasillo, estando solo ellos dos, sirviéndole el ancho hombro de él como paño de lágrimas.

-. ¿Aun lo amas? – preguntó con cautela y cierto tono dolido se expresó en aquella simple pregunta.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Estaban en un café, sentados y hablando cómodamente. Ya era la tercera semana de Eriol en Tomoeda y no se habían atrevido a tocar temas de relevancia._

_-. ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Sakura al verlo inusualmente pensativo._

_Él sonrió y la vio con temor y ella lo comprendió, pero prefirió voltear a otro lado._

_-. ¿Cuándo? – preguntó tajante._

_-. He reservado para salir de Japón el viernes… - contestó._

_El silencio se apoderó de ellos durante eternos minutos y la castaña por fin se dignó a mirarlo._

_-. Necesito pedirte un favor._

_Él la observó detenidamente y sonrió asintiendo._

_-. Llévame._

_Los ojos color zafiro de Eriol se agrandaron, buscando en ella algún indicio de broma, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento._

_-. ¿Estás segura? – preguntó._

_-. Lo he estado pensando detenidamente durante tu estadía aquí, en Tomoeda – respondió – no quisiera ser una carga para ti, solo quiero alejarme de aquí por algún tiempo – suplicó._

_El inglés suspiró, contrariado y es que nunca en todas sus vidas, se imagino salir de los labios de la dulce niña semejante proposición._

_-. Estaré de acuerdo pero a cambio de algo – dijo después de meditarlo. _

_Sakura lo vio extrañada pero asintió, haría cualquier cosa por él._

_-. Quiero que hables con Tomoyo y con Shaoran en el lapso de tres días que nos quedan en Japón – soltó y la ojiverde lo vio dubitativa._

_-. Está bien._

…_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

-. No, Eriol…

Y eso fue suficiente para él. La tomo de los hombros, obligándola a ponerse de pie, tomo de nuevo su cintura y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, recibiendo la misma intensidad de la pasión y el deseo que él se había encargado de descargar en ese pecaminoso beso.

-. ¿Vas a ir? – le preguntó ella en un susurro con sonido a suplica mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

-. _Vamos_ a ir, mi dulce Sakura – respondió, para arrinconarla de nuevo en la pared por un determinado lapso de tiempo, ya vería después a que llevaban tantos besos.

Sakura intentaba no pensar en nada y poco a poco lo fue logrando, a diferencia de Eriol que recordaba todos los factores que lo habían llevado a ese preciso momento.

Sus deseos se estaban haciendo realidad, inclusive cuando Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, pues poco conocía de los verdaderos sentimientos del hechicero hacia su persona.

_Eriol y Sakura llegaron a Inglaterra el sábado por la mañana. Había sido un largo viaje y, junto a sus guardianes, decidieron descansar ese día. Las habitaciones fueron asignadas en la mansión Hiiragizawa, hecha explícitamente para Eriol Hiiragizawa, hijo de uno de los más importantes miembros del parlamento inglés. _

_El tiempo fue pasando con rapidez, y la que al principio hubiera sido una corta visita, se transformo en una constante en la vida de los dos magos, sonriéndose entre si y llevando una vida en paz, tranquilos y conociéndose mas cada día que pasaba. Así pasaron tres años y Eriol sentía que cada vez que Sakura le pedía algo, era como obedecer a una reina con el más grande de los placeres. No podía negarle nada…ni lo que le pidió una lluviosa noche de diciembre._

_**Flash Back…**_

_La lluvia era torrencial, pero dentro del salón con grandes ventanales, el clima era cálido y cómodo para ambos, que se encontraban solos frente a la chimenea en la que las llamas crepitaban e iluminaban sus rostros con sobriedad._

_El silencio inundaba el lugar y la mente de Sakura planeaba maquiavélicamente un plan al que, seguramente, él no se podría negar._

_-. ¿En que piensas? – se atrevió a preguntar, pasados varios minutos._

_Ella lo volteó a ver sonriente y con la mirada brillante._

_-. Dime que dirás que si, Eriol – le pidió, casi le suplicó, acercándose mas a él._

_Eriol la vio fijamente, la dulce y cándida Sakura había recuperado un poco del humor que la caracterizaba y físicamente era, vulgarmente dicho, una bomba. Simplemente perfecta con su pequeña cintura, sus torneadas piernas y su acentuada cadera, ni que decir de sus pechos, simplemente antojables, cuello largo y apetecible, su rostro de facciones finas con labios carnosos y nariz respingada, opacado todo por sus incesantes ojos verdes que contenían una explosiva combinación de inocencia y seducción._

_Sacudió su cabeza, intentando inútilmente de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se limito a responder con un suave "si"._

_-. Hagamos algo divertido – le dijo ella, sentándose junto a él, sobre la alfombra – casémonos._

_La sonrisa de la castaña se ensanchó y él la miró como pocas veces: extrañado al cien por ciento._

_-. O sea, no será un matrimonio normal, no, no, no – negó ella enrojeciendo y negando con sus manos – es solo para que mi hermano deje de molestar con eso de que estoy viviendo con un hombre – se sonrojó al darse cuanta de que Eriol, definitivamente, a sus 19 años, se había convertido en un, aun mas, atractivo muchacho._

_Dejó de pensar en eso después de regañarse mentalmente y empezar a exponer su idea más claramente._

_-. Tu tendrás la libertad de salir con quien quieras, yo por mi parte, dudo mucho que vuelva a querer a alguien… oye, si no quieres hacer eso… solo disculpa mi estupidez al pedirte eso, por favor – pidió, avergonzada por semejante ideota que se le había ocurrido._

_Eriol se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación, definitivamente mientras ella terminaba su monologo con palabras única y exclusivamente para ella._

_Sakura volteó a verlo anhelante de alguna palabra de su parte e insistió._

_-. Solo sería una boda por lo civil, sin mayor audiencia que nosotros y nuestros guardianes, ya avisaremos luego… - le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja – estoy haciendo el ridículo, ¿cierto? – preguntó sintiéndose tonta._

_Una limpia carcajada salió de los labios de Eriol al escuchar semejantes palabras y Sakura se limito a sonrojarse._

_-. Está bien, Saku – accedió a la locura y ella lo vio emocionada._

_-. ¿Estas hablando en serio o me juegas una broma? – preguntó sorprendida. Se vio a si misma confundida con la situación - ¿eso es un si o un no? – quiso saber._

_El se levanto con una misteriosa sonrisa y salió de la estancia, dejándola con tremenda duda._

_**O…o…O**_

_Sintió como la jalaban hacia la entrada de la mansión. Estaba tan tranquila que no había reparado en el acercamiento de la figura de Nakuru y ahora la alocada joven la llevaba del el brazo, cruzando los pasillos de la mansión en silencio hasta que estuvieron frente a su habitación._

_Akizuki no tardo mucho en sonreír y abrió la puerta, dejando a Sakura mas muda de lo que ya iba._

_-. ¿Y…eso? – preguntó con dificultad._

_Y es que en su cama reposaba un hermoso vestido de color verde oscuro, sin tirantes y de fina tela y acabados. Al lado del vestido, un juego de collar, esclava y pendientes de plata fina y delicadamente detallada que combinaban con las sandalias con tacón de aguja._

_En pocos minutos estaba lista. No podía negarse ni a si misma que se veía hermosa en aquel vestido hasta arriba de sus rodillas y que dejaba mostrar sus hombros y su cuello exquisitamente decorado con aquel collar._

_Intrigada, intentó preguntarle a Nakuru que por que estaba vestida así, pero ella se lo impidió tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la salida de la enorme casa._

_-. No puedo decirte pues es parte de una misión, el chofer te esta esperando – la vio querer preguntar algo y sonrió – solo disfruta y no preguntes._

_Efectivamente, el chofer la esperaba junto al jaguar negro. Se subió y el viaje fue relativamente corto hasta que se estacionaron frente a un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad. Pudo observar con deleite a las mujeres vestidas con sus mejores galas y a los hombres con elegantes esmoquin. _

_Bajó del coche y su mano fue delicadamente tomada por una mano masculina, subió su rostro naturalmente maquillado y pudo observar a plenitud el misterio escondido en los zafiros brillantes frente a ella._

_-. Simplemente hermosa – le elogió Eriol, y fue cuando ella se fijó en su atuendo._

_Estaba vestido de etiqueta, completamente de negro y espectacularmente apuesto._

_-. ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó, algo sonrojada._

_-. Si vamos a hacer las cosas, hagámoslas bien, ¿no te parece? – fue la única y misteriosa respuesta._

_Se encaminaron a la entrada del restaurante, donde seguramente habría una mesa reservada especialmente para ellos._

_La velada fue increíble y la cena exquisita. Estaba contenta con aquella salida, pues era la primera en los tres años que llevaba en Londres. Por lo menos la primera con tanta ostentosidad y elegancia._

_Ahora el que manejaba era Eriol. Vio su perfil tranquilo y ella intentó hacer lo mismo, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo bien que le hacía la luz de la luna a su perfil._

_-. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó._

_-. Ya llegamos – anunció, estacionando el auto en una playa iluminada por la luna y la estrellas, únicamente._

_Vio todo el paisaje ilusionada._

_-. Es perfecto._

_-. Sakura… - volteó a verlo y en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa intrigante y sospechosa._

_-. Dime, Eriol._

_-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó por fin, sacando del saco una cajita de terciopelo negro. _

_Sintió el mundo derrumbarse a sus pies y las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas._

_-. ¿Por qué haces esto, Eriol? - preguntó asustada – es solo una farsa, no tenías que hacer todo esto… _

_-. Ya lo se, solo quería hacerlo – respondió con simpleza – se que no habrá nada entre nosotros y que es solo un capricho de adolescentes jugando a ser mayores para evitar enfrentar responsabilidades – le guiño un ojo con complicidad y sonrió de nuevo - ¿entonces?_

_Y se lanzó a sus brazos, diciendo "si" repetidas veces._

…_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

No hubo noche de bodas, no hubo nada mas que sus guardianes de testigos y alguna que otra queja en Japón por no haberles avisado. Todo fue rápido y fue ese matrimonio falso el que desato los sentimientos en e l interior de Hiiragizawa.

Los minutos transcurrían su sesión privada de besos subidos de tono un no daba plazo entre ellos. Sakura disfrutaba la situación al máximo sintiéndose volar entre los estremecedores brazos de su esposo mientras Eriol caía poco a poco a la realidad de las cosas.

-. _"…solo una farsa"_ – le repetía una estorbosa vocecita en su cabeza.

Trato de olvidar las circunstancias, pero simplemente no quería que las cosas sucedieran así. Porque estaba seguro de que si quería que sucedieran.

-. _"Pero no así"_ – se repitió nuevamente.

Sakura seguía en su afán de revolver con suavidad los cabellos negros del objeto de su pasión mientras Eriol interrumpía aquel fogoso beso con algo de tacto.

-. Partiremos mañana por la mañana… deberías de empezar a empacar – le informo con cierta frialdad en su voz mientras le daba un casto beso en la frente, dejando a Sakura en medio del pasillo viéndolo alejarse entre las penumbras.

No supo como, no supo por que ni cuando empezó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas, aun parada a la intemperie de aquella oscuridad. Y es que le dolía que él le hablara de aquella forma; jamás lo había hecho y ¿Por qué empezar en le momento en que ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a sus propios sentimientos?

Y en ese momento en que pensó en formularse esa pregunta, se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que era. Estaba pensando solo en su entrega sin saber lo que Eriol quería… abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

-. Oh… - fue su exclamación antes de entrar con parsimonia a su habitación.

**- - -**

Respiro hondo, sintiendo como el aire de su tierra natal entraba a sus pulmones. Después de tantos años por fin estaba de regreso. Estaba de vuelta en su patria, en su hogar…

Respiró intranquila: ¿Por qué no se sentía en casa?

-. Nos esperan – escucho la voz de Eriol al pasar a su lado, cargando las maletas hacia el automóvil que los esperaba en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Suspiro cansada. El viaje había sido incomodo, prácticamente no habían hablado y cuando ella hablaba, recibía a cambio monosílabos de parte del ingles. Sinceramente se estaba cansando, pero ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Seguramente el querría libertad, y al haber costurado un lazo como el matrimonio entre los dos, el no se sentía cómodo saliendo con alguien mas. Y es que es muy sabido por ella que admiradoras no le faltan, aun cuando todos sabían que el hijo del presidente del senado británico estaba casado.

Cerró sus ojos intentando no llorar. Sabia que Eriol la quería, pero no como ella quería que la quisiera.

Se sonrojó y sonrió con sorna. Su suerte en el amor era desastrosa.

-. ¿Vienes? – pregunto ya con todas sus pertenencias metidas en el maletero. Apresuró el paso y entro en el coche seguida de él, preparada para otro corto lapso de tiempo en un irritante silencio, sintiéndose nuevamente sola y desprotegida.

**- - -**

-. ¡Sakura, hija! – exclamo feliz Fujitaka Kinomoto, corriendo hacia la hermosa mujer que tenia enfrente. Tantos años de solo compartir con ella por fotografías no era grato para él.

Había esperado por tantos años este momento. Nueve años para ser más exactos.

-. ¡Papá! – grito ella con la misma emoción. Eriol se limitaba a ver la escena bajo la mirada acusadora de Touya Kinomoto plantado en el umbral de la puerta.

-. Joven Hiiragizawa, es un gusto verle de nuevo – le saludo su… ¿suegro?

Eriol sonrió sinceramente mientras estrechaba la mano del castaño hombre mayor y Sakura abrazaba efusivamente a su hermano.

-. Pasen, por favor – les invito. Así lo hicieron, tras un cordial saludo entre Touya y Eriol.

-. ¿Se quedarán aquí? – pregunto el moreno.

-. No, hermano, estamos hospedados en un hotel, no se preocupen – respondió Sakura sentándose al lado de su esposo.

Su mirada verde recorría cada rincón de aquel lugar, reconociendo las fotografías y hasta las alfombras.

-. Pues si no van a quedarse, por lo menos háganme el honor de cenar con nosotros – casi suplicó Fujitaka – he sabido que mañana es la boda de la dulce Tomoyo – comentó, tras el asentimiento a la invitación a comer.

La tensión en el ambiente se sintió y el, ahora común, silencio se formo entre los cuatro.

-. Voy a trabajar – informó Touya, tomando sus cosas y saliendo de su casa.

-. Y bien, es la primera vez que los veo como esposos – comentó contento y con falso reproche – fue una gran sorpresa.

Sakura volteó a otro lado su mirada y Eriol sonrió con tranquilidad.

-. Fue algo apresurado.

Sintió como la mano que Sakura tenía sujeta ya carecía del calor que ella emanaba. La vio ponerse de pie y recorrer con melancolía la sala, rozando con dulzura los marcos de las fotos con sus finas manos.

-. Yo pondré la mesa – informó a su padre que le sonrió como siempre lo hacia. De nuevo se sintió segura, pero aun el vacio de la frialdad de Eriol la dejaba sin aliento.

Sonrió mas al darse cuenta que a sus 25 años aun no olvidaba como se ordenaba la mesa en Japón.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y amena a todos.

-. ¿En donde están sus guardianes? – preguntó el mayor.

-. Han decidido no acompañarnos, según ellos, porque tenían que estudiar – informo Eriol, sonriendo.

-. Es una lastima, hubiera sido bueno regalarle uno de los postres al pequeño Kero.

-. Es hora de que nos vayamos, papá – le dijo Sakura tras haberse comunicado con Eriol a través de su mirada.

-. Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la boda de tus amigos – sonrió.

-. Así es, Señor Kinomoto.

-. Por favor, dígame Fujitaka – pidió con amabilidad.

-. Esta bien, Fujitaka, llámeme Eriol, entonces – le dijo, dándole la mano en señal de despedida.

-. Adiós, papá, nos veremos mañana, ¿si?

-. Adiós, hija, cuídense mucho – y la puerta se cerró.

Las estrellas brillaban enmarcando a la brillante luna. La mano de él buscó la de ella y la tomo delicadamente. Sakura se sintió feliz. De momentos como ese estaba llena su memoria y cada vez era diferente y especial.

-. ¿Quieres hacer algo? – preguntó distraído, caminando con ella a su lado y aun tomados de la mano.

-. Nada… - respondió en un susurro, temiendo romper aquel instante.

Y así se limitaron a recordar mientras caminaban lentamente por las solitarias calles de Tomoeda.

-. Nada ha cambiado, Eriol – comentó – esto me recuerda… - volteo su mirada a él que continuaba viendo el cielo.

Con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de él y lo obligó a verla. Sus miradas se conectaron y un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos.

-. Esto me recuerda a cuando veniste de Inglaterra por mi.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero no llego a un trágico final explotando en el suelo. Fue interrumpida y esparcida en los labios de Hiiragizawa.

Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del contacto de los labios de Eriol en su rostro. Pequeños besos se fueron formando camino hasta llegar a sus labios, deteniendo su camino frente a un parque solo iluminado por la luna.

-. Eriol, yo… - intentó decir algo pero las palabras se agruparon en su garganta y lo único que dejo salir fue un sollozo, haciéndola salir huyendo de aquel lugar, hacia donde sus pies la condujeran.

Había corrido mucho, estaba muy alejada de él y esperaba que eso la dejara desahogarse. Ella no podía decirle lo que sentía pues él se sentiría mas atado a un, obligándolo a quedarse a su lado y negándole la felicidad que se merecía.

Se sentó al borde de la calle y lloró amargamente.

-. ¿Sakura?

Levantó su rostro y la figura de Tomoyo Daidouji apareció frente a sus ojos. Sin dudar ni un segundo se puso de pie y la abrazó con sentimiento.

-. Oh, Sakura… - susurró la amatista, devolviendo el abrazo y consolándola en su llanto.

-. Tomoyo… ¡Tomoyo me has hecho tanta falta!

Varias lágrimas rodaron por el rostro albino y ni una palabra pudo formular.

-. ¿Entramos? – le preguntó, pues el frio de la noche empezaba a calar.

Un simple asentimiento fue suficiente para que, como unas niñas, entraran corriendo y riendo a la misma vez a aquella gran mansión.

-. Así que… - dio un sorbo a su taza de café – mañana te casas, Tommy.

Daidouji se incomodó por el comentario y eso fue notado por su amiga.

-. Que no te incomode, Tomoyo… - y bajó su mirada.

-. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Sakura? Lo ultimo que supe fue que te casaste con Hiiragizawa.

Y ante la perspicaz mirada azul-amatista no pasó desapercibido ese brillo de incertidumbre en la castaña.

-. Tomoyo, yo…

-. ¿Él cree que sigues amando a Shaoran?

Sakura asintió lentamente, buscando el consejo de su prima.

-. Sakurita – se acerco a ella maternalmente y acaricio su cabello con cariño mientras hablaba con su voz dulce y melódica - ¿le has dicho que le amas?

La ojiverde negó con cada vez mas lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

-. Díselo, entonces.

-. No puedo Tomoyo, él se sentirá atado.

Y aunque poco entendía, Tomoyo sonrió.

-. La sinceridad es una buena base para una vida feliz. Estoy segura de que no le eres indiferente.

Sakura sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo.

-. ¡Mañana te casas! – exclamó emocionada.

Tomoyo sonrió de medio lado.

-. ¿A caso no quieres a Li? – preguntó, temiendo ser indiscreta. La chica de negros y largos cabellos desvió la mirada disimuladamente – por favor, no frenes tu felicidad por algo que quedó en el pasado.

Tomyoo la vio, sorprendida. ¿Desde cuando Sakura se daba cuenta de lo que a los demás les pasaba?

-. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar sobre esto, sé que hablamos aquel día, antes de irme de aquí, pero supongo que un _"no hay rencores"_ no es suficiente para toda una vida, ¿no crees?

-. Sakura, por favor, perdóname…perdónanos – suplicó

-. Si soy sincera contigo, no pensaba venir, pero me di cuenta de que no era lo que realmente quería. Lloré por muchas cosas cuando Eriol me mostro la invitación, pero sabes que no soy una persona de guardar rencores – sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se posaba en el marco del ventanal que daba vista a todo el jardín – he sido feliz durante todos estos años, Eriol fue mi apoyo, mi sustento y mi paño de lagrimas. Nunca me he preocupado por devolverle eso pero estoy decidida a hacerlo… entrégate a la felicidad – dijo volteándola a ver – se que hicieron lo posible por deshacer ese trato, pero las cosas suceden por algo – sonrió con ganas – es momento de que me vaya – informó.

-. Claro… - dudó un poco – Sakura, se que es demasiado pedir, pero ¿quisieras ser mi madrina?

Y en ese momento recordaron ese juramento de cuando eran a penas unas chiquillas de 5 años de edad.

-. Sabes que si Tomoyo – respondió ya en el portal principal de la mansión – y recuerda: pase lo que pase…

-. Todo estará bien – terminó la frase sonriendo.

Las dos se perdonaron en silencio y sellaron un pacto de respeto con un abrazo.

-. Te veo mañana – y Sakura hizo uso de sus poderes al dejar salir de su espalda unas alas de blancas plumas y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia su destino.

Seria difícil, pero la felicidad del hombre al que amaba estaba en juego y no seria ella la que lo condenara a toda una vida de sufrimiento y lealtad a algo…o alguien que solo lo utilizo primero y luego se enamoro locamente de él.

---

Llegó al hotel luego de que Sakura lo dejara solo en aquel parque. Le pareció de lo mas extraño sentir sus lagrimas brotar de sus ojos como si le ocultara algo que lo incluía a él…

-. Quiero el divorcio – la voz de ella resonó en la anteriormente silenciosa habitación. Constaba de todo el lujo de una suite presidencial.

Volteo a verla y la seguridad que vio en su verde mirada lo desconcertó.

-. "_Definitivamente no me ama"_ – reflexiono para si mismo – esta bien.

Y ella se sintió mal al no encontrar resistencia por parte de él. Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de liquido salado que luchaba por salir y no aguanto mas, cayo de rodillas al suelo completamente desconsolada… nunca imagino que lo amara tanto que hasta le doliera el cuerpo por su frialdad.

Eriol la vio con preocupación y por primera vez en su vida se pregunto ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo conmigo…con ella?

Lentamente se acerco, y como muchas veces antes, se dedico a consolarla, arrullarla entre sus brazos para que se calmara y que luego se quedara dormida entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

Los minutos pasaron y se hicieron horas. El llanto de Sakura ya había cesado casi por completo, quedando solo sollozos ahogados en sus labios pero algo extraño sucedía: ella no estaba dormida.

-. Perdóname Eriol – dijo ella, aun acostada sobre el pecho del ingles – he sido una egoísta, te obligue a casarte conmigo y te he quitado el derecho de enamorarte de alguna de esas chicas hermosas y despampanantes que te coquetean cada vez que te ven – dijo con un vestigio de celos en su voz – quiero dejarte libre para que puedas ser feliz y estar con quien tu quieras – confesó – ya no seré mas un estorbo para ti…

Si mirada verse subió para encontrarse con los sorprendidos zafiros de Hiiragizawa.

-. He decidido quedarme en Tomoeda – le soltó de una vez. Sabía que era lo correcto pero ¿Por qué no lo sentía como tal?

Oh, si, ya sabia el por que. ¡Su hogar estaba al lado de Eriol Hiiragizawa!, porque solo con él se podía sentir en casa, solo con él estaba cómoda…porque lo amaba solo a él.

Se sintió vacía cuando Eriol se levanto de la enorme cama y se poso en la ventana, sin siquiera voltear a verla

-. ¿Por qué eres tan frio conmigo? – le reprochó.

La escucho decir aquello en un lastimero tono de vos. Y le dolió a él mismo el como la hacia sufrir…quizás la idea del divorcio no fuera tan mala.

-. Mañana hablare con algunos de mis abogados para que puedan iniciar el proceso de divorcio, no creo que haya ningún problema si los dos estamos de acuerdo con eso – le informó, aun sin mirarla.

Ella se levanto y lo alcanzó en el enorme ventanal. Se dedico a ver su reflejo y el de él, realmente le gustaba la pareja que hacían, pero eso no estaba funcionando.

-. ¿Es lo que en realidad quieres? – le preguntó él, tomándola de los hombros y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Completamente hechizada por el brillo de aquella mirada, no le quedo mas que decir la verdad.

-. No – respondió en un casi inaudible susurro – yo… no quiero – confirmó, era hora de ser sinceros con ellos mismos.

Sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de encima. El hecho de que ella no quisiera realmente lo que le estaba pidiendo resulto gratificante ¡no quería separarse de él y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir!

No resistió un segundo mas, verla tan frágil y hermosa frente a él, con ese vestidito de verano de pulcro color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas dejando mostrar sus torneadas piernas y sus pequeños pies descalzos, su rostro era perfecto, melancólico y sincero con sus brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo expectantes enmarcados por el lacio y sedoso cabello castaño que caía por sus hombros. Perfecta.

Los labios de ambos se unieron una vez mas para explorar un terreno hasta ahora desconocido para ambos. Sentir aquel cálido sentimiento recorrer sus venas como si fueran llamas de fuego las que los envolvían en aquel ambiente de tranquilidad y pasión era gratificante.

Se sentían en casa cada vez que sus pieles hacían contacto, cada vez que sus miradas enamoradas se encontraban y se permitían soñar con un futuro juntos…felices, como debería de ser.

Las manos de Eriol recorrieron lentamente la espalda de su espeso, haciendo erizar la piel de ella con su suave roce bajando lentamente el cierre de su vestido. La manos de Sakura revolvían con ahínco el cabello de Eriol como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras que sus labios se entretenían con los de él en una danza sincronizada que les confirmaba que ellos debían estar juntos.

La oscuridad inundaba la estancia haciendo a la luna la única testigo de aquella entrega que mas que pasión, ofrecía el amor que se les fue negado y ocultado por tantos años.

Habían superado tantas cosas; un amor prohibido, infantil y doloroso que los había llevado a conocerse más. Un matrimonio fuera de lo común para evitar responsabilidades, como bien había dicho Hiiragizawa el día en que le propuso matrimonio…el día en que decidieron unir sus vidas, deseando, secretamente, algo mas allá que la evasiva.

La revolución en sus estómagos les confirmaban una vez mas sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y ellos se limitaban a ser felices, dejándose caer en la enorme cama que los esperaba para satisfacer el placer que los envolvía. La magia era un punto en común entre ambos, algo típico y diario. Pero esa noche brillo con intensidad y se afianzo en sus poderosos rangos.

-. Tengo miedo – confeso ella, sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo sobre el suyo.

El la vio en silencio, los cristales que normalmente cubrían sus ojos no estaban y le hacían ver más humano, más hermoso, según sus pensamientos que la hicieron sonrojarse al máximo.

-. No temas por algo que no tienes que temer – le respondió, apoyado en sus brazos para no aplastarla – te amo, Sakura… - confesó por primera vez, sintiendo como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

Vio el rostro de ella. Era un poema…un hermoso poema.

-. Fueron las palabras correctas en el momento perfecto – le dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro – te amo, Eriol. Te amo más que a mi vida – confesó también, antes de volver a besarlo.

El momento cumbre llegó. No solo sus cuerpos se estaban uniendo, sino que sus almas y sus corazones se estaban entregando uno al otro dejándose llevar por una nueva aventura que disfrutarían con altos y bajos pero que sabrían superar los obstáculos que la vida decidiera ponerles enfrente.

Todo era perfecto, amigos que los querían, familiares que les apoyaban, guardianes que los protegían y se tenían a ellos mismos, que se amarían, se apoyarían y se protegerían por lo que sería una eternidad.

**- - -**

-. Es una excelente despedida de los medios, mi dulce Sakura – le dijo mientras terminaba de leer el artículo que sería publicado la próxima semana.

Estaba recostado en la cama, la habitación principal de aquella mansión inglesa por fin había sido ocupada y ahora, además de los guardianes, también habían dos pequeños niños que revoloteaban en cada rincón, fruto que aquella pasión que los envolvió 6 años atrás, un día antes de la bosa de los que ahora son sus mejores amigos.

Sakura estaba terminando de maquillarse frente al espejo de su vanidad, viendo de reojo lo apetecible que se miraba su marido leyendo y releyendo el que sería su último artículo; a sus 24 años se sentía plena y quería dedicar su vida a algo más que trabajar. Quería aprender nuevas cosas pero principalmente quería dedicarse a su familia. A su esposo, que ahora ocupaba el puesto que una vez fue de su padre: presidente del senado ingles, de sus hijos y de ella misma.

-. ¿En qué piensas? – le escucho decir mientras sentía como sus brazos rodeaban su fino cuerpo y sus labios se posaban en su cuello repartiendo pequeños besos.

-. En muchas cosas – respondió, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo por la cintura – pero principalmente recordando – terminó de decirle mientras besaba sus labios y se disponía a entregarse una vez más al amor verdadero.

-. Nunca olvides que te amo, Sakura.

-. Nunca olvides que yo también te amor, Eriol.

**FIN.**

_Una historia de amor no se puede contar con palabras, porque no ajustan a describir lo que en realidad se siente._

_Esta es la historia de dos magos que sufrieron, rieron y superaron todo juntos. Como lo que son y serán siempre: un matrimonio feliz. Con todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva._

_Por medio de estas letras pido un brindis por el amor._

_Pues ahora me doy cuenta de que la soledad es importante entre cada uno de nosotros: amiga, enemiga ¿importa en realidad? Es una necesidad, pero no pasa de ahí. Vivir la vida en soledad es tranquilizante; pero vivir la vida acompañada de las personas que te aman… es vivir una vida plena y feliz._

_Sakura Hiiragizawa._

_¡REGRESE!_

_Después de mucho…mucho tiempo de no publicar nada, regrese con una historia de mi pareja favorita. Si, si, después de casi…8 años de haber entrado en esta página, el Eriol x Sakura sigue siendo mi perdición jejeje._

_¿Cómo han estado mis queridos lectores? No los quisiera aburrir mas con palabras tan raras como yo, pero de verdad me hacían falta jejeje. _

_No espero muchos reviews, seguramente ya nadie se acuerda de mi T.T pero aun asiii… pinchen el botoncito para dejar un Review porque yo soy feliz si me mandan reviews jajaja._

_Abrazos y besos con muchísimo cariño._

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**


End file.
